Kto kogo trenuje (i jak)
by Sofka
Summary: Zalecam uprzednio przeczytać moje opowiadanie "Dwie strony katany", gdyż "Kto kogo trenuje (i jak)" nawiązuje do niego. Co się stanie, kiedy Shota dopnie swego i przekona w końcu Tenten do umówienia się z Nejim? A co się stanie, kiedy Tenten przekona się, że rzeczywiście zakochała się w Nejim i musi się z nim umówić? Odpowiedź powinna znajdować się w moim opowiadaniu. Bez bety.


_Trochę czasu po ostatnim rozdziale "Dwóch stron katany"._

Nie cierpię kiedy Yume i Kido się kłócą. Po prostu tego nienawidzę. Jeszcze pal licho gdyby po prostu żarły się o byle co (bo zawsze jest o byle co) i zostawiły wszystkich ludzi wokół w spokoju. Ale oczywiście nie, bo moje najlepsze przyjaciółki muszą wciągać mnie w swoje kłótnie i czynić ze mnie „bezstronnego sędzię", a tak naprawdę to mieć po prostu bonus do kłótni, bo w razie gdybym stanęła po stroni którejś, mogłyby się jeszcze kłócić o mnie. Już raz się dałam nabrać. Yume wytknęła Kido, że jej ojciec zawsze zaprasza na karty ojca Yume i mojego i wybiera grę, w której jest niepokonany, po czym zgarnia wszystkie zakłady (bo te stare, aczkolwiek głupie konie grają na forsę). Stwierdziłam, że Yume nie powinna wyskakiwać o to do Kido, bo to nie jest wina żadnej z nas. I Yume obraziła się też na mnie. Oczywiście następnego ranka już się pogodziłyśmy, bo we trzy to zawsze jakoś łatwiej nam się pogodzić, ale dwie plus jedna? Ciężko.

Tym razem Yume podpadła Kido na kaligrafii – miałyśmy wymyślić w domu w ramach zadania domowego jakąś sentencję, którą będziemy wypisywać na zajęciach już w szkole. Pech chciał, że Kido wybrała sentencję z Trzynastej Księgi Wtajemniczeń Hashi O'Kotore – dokładnie tę samą wybrała Yume. Eide-sensei pochwaliła tylko Yume za wybór oryginalnej sentencji, ale Kido już nie pochwaliła. I w ten sposób zaczęła się wojna. Swoją drogą ja wybrałam sentencję z Kodeksu Trzydziestu i byłam pewna, że nikt nie będzie miał takiej samej, bo Kodeks Trzydziestu jest w naszej wiosce tylko w trzech egzemplarzach – w budynku Hokage, w bibliotece publicznej i w moim domu. No i w ten sposób Kido naskoczyła na Yume i obie wyszły ze szkoły nazywając jedna drugą złodziejką i nie zauważając nawet, że gdzieś tam kręcę się ja. Nawet nie mogę wracać do domu w towarzystwie, bo Tamaki jest chory, złapał jakąś okropną grypę i leży w domu pod czułą, ale też i bezwzględną opieką matki, więc nie ma go w szkole. Nawet nie możemy się widywać, bo „mogłabym się zarazić". Na szczęście zaraz na końcu ulicy Nashi zoku spotkałam Tenten.

― Czołem, Shota. Wracasz z budy?

― Ta...

― Coś jakaś jesteś smętna, pewnie wam dużo dowalili albo jakąś pałę zgarnęłaś?

― Nie, co ty! Yume i Kido się kłócą, a Tamaki jest chory, to wracam sama. Nie mam zamiaru wtrącać się do kłótni Kido i Yume. A ty co tu robisz tak w ogóle?

― Mam urlop normalnie, czujesz to? Dwa tygodnie błogiego spokoju i braku Lee i Guya.

― I braku Neji-sana, też mi...

― No tak... Jego też nie będę widywać.

― Oj, od razu nie będę. Umów się z nim i już będziesz.

― Nie będę się z nim umawiać na wspólne treningi, wolę ten urlop poświęcić na osobiste ćwiczenia i doskonalenie techni...

― Ty doskonale wiesz na co masz się z nim umówić!

― No tak średnio...

― Na randkę! Umów się z nim na randkę, powiedz mu co do niego czujesz i już!

― Nie muszę się z nim specjalnie umawiać, żeby mu powiedzieć, że czuję do niego respekt, mogę to zrobić w każdej chwili.

― Ale nie to masz mu powiedzieć!

― Shota, jeśli po raz kolejny usiłujesz mi wmówić, że jestem zakochana w Neji-sanie, to sobie daruj, bo nie jestem.

― Jesteś, ale jeszcze o tym nie wiesz.

Tak oto po raz kolejny usiłowałam namówić (namówić, nie wmówić!) Tenten, żeby wyznała Neji-sanowi co do niego czuje. Ja wiem, że to trudne (sama w życiu bym tego nie zrobiła gdybym nie miała pewności, że obiekt moich uczuć odwzajemnia je), wiem, że Neji-san jest w sumie gburem i milczkiem, ale może po takim wyznaniu przestałby być. Póki co Tenten jest na mnie trochę obrażona, a Yume i Kido nadal się szarpią o tę głupią sentencję na kaligrafię. A, i dostałam pałę z fizyki, co za koszmar. Zapomniałam o sprawdzianie!

Tak szybko jak Yume i Kido zaczęły swoją durną kłótnię, tak szybko ją skończyły. Następnego ranka czekały na mnie pod szkołą.

― A wam co?

― Nic. Pogodziłyśmy się. Sorry, że nie wracałyśmy z tobą. Jak przeżyłaś pałę z fizy?

― Kiepsko, rodzice jeszcze nie wiedzą, ale jak się dowiedzą, że zapomniałam o tym głupim teście, to mnie uziemią. Już drugi raz w tym miesiącu, straszne.

― Pocieszysz się u Monody.

― Jasne, założę się, że kara będzie polegała na zakazie wychodzenia z domu, siedzeniu w warsztacie i odwalaniu najgłupszej roboty. O randkach nie będę musiała wtedy myśleć, nie będę miała czasu.

― A idziesz poprawiać?

― No nie mam wyjścia. A ty, Kido, co wczoraj dostałaś u Pana Starego Żółwia?

― Trójkę, zapomniałam dwóch reguł i nie odwróciłam kartki, tam było piąte zadanie.

― Cóż, zawsze to jest trója, a nie bania. Wejdźmy już, zaraz będzie literatura.

Przez całą literaturę, arytmetykę, historię, geometrię i naukę o języku rozmyślałam o Tenten – co robi w tym momencie, czy widziała się już z Neji-sanem... I jak na złość spotkałam ją wracając ze szkoły, stała przy fontannie na Itsumo i podrzucała w dłoni kunai. Nie wiedziałam jak mam się zachować, czy nadal się na mnie boczy, ale byłam pewna, że przecież nie stoi przy tej fontannie, którą mijam w drodze do szkoły i z powrotem, tak o sobie, musi na kogoś czekać. Najprawdopodobniej na mnie. Profilaktycznie zwolniłam i przeszłam udając, że nie zwracam na Tenten uwagi.

― Hej, hej, Roszpunko, straciłaś wzrok? A może jestem niewidzialna?

― O, wybacz Tenten... Myślałam, że nadal masz focha.

― Proszę cię, z tak głupiego powodu mieć wiecznego focha to nie na mój wiek. Przemyślałam to co powiedziałaś. Umówię się z Neji-sanem.

CO TAKIEGO?! Tenten przejrzała na oczy?

― Co takiego? Wszystko w porządku, Tenten?

― Tak, wszystko klawo. Mogłabyś już przestać teatralnie mącić twarz i mi w sumie pomóc.

― No wiesz, zaprosić musisz go gdzieś sama, ja tego mnie zrobię. Oleje mnie.

― No jacha, on jest trochę z innego świata. Ale mogłabyś mi pomóc inaczej. No nie wiem, uczesać, ubrać, jakoś pomalować, doradzić co mam mówić i te wszystkie inne głupie rzeczy, które są w tych twoich gazetkach dla szalonych nastolatek.

― To nie są głupie rzeczy! Wiesz ile kobiet ma partnerów dzięki tym wszystkim sztuczkom?

― Nie wiem, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Mam urlop i chcę skorzystać z okazji. I ani pary z ust nikomu, bo naślę na ciebie Guya i Lee z tymi ich legginsami i wieczną młodością. Gorsze od wszelkich tortur.

― Zrozumiałam. Za dwa dni dwunasta klasa ma egzaminy końcowe, mój rocznik ma za trzy tygodnie. Jak dwunastka zdaje w szkole wszyscy mają wolne przez tydzień. Zajmę się wtedy twoimi problemami, okej?

― Stoi. Za dwa dni wbijam do ciebie.

― Zapraszam.

Tenten chyba zwariowała, ale cóż. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to poczułam satysfakcję z dwóch powodów – po pierwsze miałam rację, a po drugie Tenten wreszcie dostrzegła we mnie potencjał swatki i uwierzyła we mnie i moje przyjacielskie rady. Trochę szkoda, że muszę trzymać gębę na kłódkę i nie mogę podzielić się radosnymi wiadomościami z Yume i Kido, one też mogłyby pomóc. No ale dałam Tenten słowo, więc nic nikomu.

Dwa dni później o około dziewiątej obudził mnie krzyk mamy.

― Sho-chan, kochanie, koleżanka do ciebie!

― Co... Mamo, powiedz jej, że nie mam czasu.

― Sho-chan, twoja koleżanka mówi, że jesteście umówione.

― A kto przyszedł?

― Tenten.

TENTEN! Zapomniałam na śmierć, co za wstyd. Ale nie pamiętam byśmy umawiały się na dziewiątą rano. O tej porze jeszcze śpię jak mam wolne!

― Ach, okej. Zaproś ją do mnie.

― Cześć, Śpiąca Królewno.

― Och, przepraszam za to, zaspałam. W wolne śpię zwykle dłużej. I czemu nazywasz mnie Śpiącą Królewną? Wczoraj byłam Roszpunką, kim będę jutro?

― No wiesz... Masz w sobie coś z księżniczki najwyraźniej. A teraz wybacz, ale nie będę robić za służbę królewską i nie ubiorę cię, sama to zrób.

― Okej, znikam na moment.

Tenten musi chyba bardzo zależeć, naprawdę. I szczerze mówiąc mi też zależy na jej powodzeniu. Można powiedzieć, że jest w sumie moją przyjaciółką i chcę jej po prostu pomóc.

― Gotowa!

― Pięknie, dziecino. Radzę ci coś zjeść, bo burczenie twojego brzucha słychać pewnie na drugim końcu wioski.

― Spoko, mam tu ciastka. Chcesz jedno?

― Nie, dzięki, jadłam już.

― Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

― Możesz.

― Jaki masz rozmiar biustonosza?

Nie wierzę, że zadałam to pytanie, po prostu nie wierzę. Chyba sądziłam, że skoro zapytam o taką rzecz, to wydam się bardziej profesjonalna, bo ja wiem? Ino kiedyś zaglądała mi pod bluzkę, ale to była inna sytuacja i to była Ino, ona się zna na takich sprawach, a ja jestem mniej więcej na poziomie Tenten jeśli chodzi o romanse.

― No wiesz co! Nie mam nawet pojęcia. Myślisz, że będę musiała zdjąć bluzkę na randce z Neji-sanem? Proszę cię...

― Tak w sumie to zależy wszystko od tego jak się potoczą sprawy... Ale mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzicie.

― A ty i twój chłoptaś, jak sobie poradziliście?

― EJ! Jeszcze w ogóle. I nie gadajmy o tym teraz. Lepiej mi powiedz jak masz zamiar się z nim umówić i gdzie.

― Nie myślałam o tym jeszcze. Może potrenować?

― Och, nie... Tylko nie potrenować! Po raz pierwszy w życiu powiem coś takiego, ale muszę: odstaw na ten moment bycie shinobi, poza tym masz urlop!

― Ninja tak naprawdę nigdy nie ma urlopu. Co by się stało, gdyby teraz była inwazja, hę? Mam odpuścić, bo urlop?

― Nie ma teraz żadnej inwazji, nie wykręcaj się. Powiedz mi, zależy ci na Neji-sanie?

― No jasne! Wiesz, nie mówiłam ci tego, ale w sumie to od zawsze mi się podobał.

― A do tego imponował, skąd ja to znam...

― Co, ten twój Monoda też ci imponował? Czym? Zawsze leciałaś na małego Uchihę.

― Oj... nieważne. Może zaprosisz go na romantyczny spacer?

― Romantyczny spacer? A nie lepiej już na konkurs rzucania kunaiami do celu?

― NIE MA TAKIEGO KONKURSU! ŻADNYCH KONKURSÓW!

― Spoko wodza, żartowałam tylko. Spinasz się bardziej ode mnie, musisz wyluzować. Niech będzie ten spacer.

― Masz go zaprosić na spacer, na za dwa dni powiedzmy, okej?

― Jesteś gorsza niż ta młoda Yamanaka, chyba wstąpił w ciebie jej duch swatki!

Tym oto sposobem niemal wcisnęłam Tenten w ramiona Neji-sana... albo Neji-sana w ramiona Tenten...? W każdym razie doradziłam mojej kochanej Królowej Kunaiów (ona mówi na mnie Roszpunka, to ja też mogę!), żeby po prostu podkradła się do Neji-sana kiedy będzie trenował, po czym ma do niego zagadać i po prostu zaproponować spacerek po lasku niedaleko rezydencji Hyuugów.

Tego samego dnia jeszcze wpadły do mnie Kido i Yume tak o, na pogaduszki między przyjaciółkami. Stwierdziłyśmy, że możemy poczytać stare numery Konohy i Suny, powyszukiwać jakieś artykuły o podrywaniu facetów, o modzie, stylu, seksownych ciuszkach i w ogóle o wszystkim seksownym. Yume jako jedyna z naszej trójki jest jeszcze singielką, dlatego to ona przodowała w wygrzebywaniu z tej sterty makulatury jakichś przydatnych informacji o flircie.

― A co powiecie na to: _Oczaruj go czarami_?

― Niby jak? Masz zahipnotyzować gościa i czarami wydawać mu polecenia?

― Ale śmieszne. Nie o to chodzi. Tu piszą, że to są takie jakby magiczne techniki, które powodują zainteresowanie facetów, takie triki. Słuchajcie: _Chcesz go oczarować? Czaruj! Nasze praktyczne i skuteczne porady pomogą ci w zdobyciu wymarzonego chłopaka. Musisz tylko stosować się do tych paru prostych reguł i już możecie ogłaszać wszystkim datę ślubu. Po pierwsze: włos do włosa! W tym zaklęciu ważny jest osobisty element twojego ukochanego, a mianowicie jego włos. Wyrwij chłopcu włos i spal w płomyku czerwonej świeczki dokładnie o północy. Odprawiaj rytuał co dwie noce zaczynając od nocy, w której dzień parzysty zmienia się na nieparzysty (przykład: spal włos chłopca w nocy z dwunastego na trzynastego, a następnie z czternastego na piętnastego) i rób to do skutku. Jeśli zaklęcie nie zadziała, to lepiej zmień obiekt westchnień – nie jesteście sobie przeznaczeni._

― I co, Yume, uważasz, że to zadziała?

― No... nie wiem. Żadna z was tego nie robiła?

― Yume, zastanów się, która normalna dziewczyna wyrywałaby chłopakowi włosy co dwa dni, żeby je spalać w płomieniu świecy?

― No ale może jakoś uda się zebrać jego włos no nie wiem... z podłogi?

― A co jeśli podniesiesz z podłogi włos tego oblecha z ósmej klasy i to on się w tobie zakocha?

― Kido, daj spokój...

― Yume, ty też daj spokój. To niedorzeczne, prędzej gość się wkurzy, że mu wyrywasz co dwa dni włosy ze łba, a nie się zakocha.

Tak właśnie wyglądają rozmowy o chłopakach i podrywach z Yume. Od kiedy tylko ona jest z naszej trójki sama, myśli, że najgłupszy sposób na zdobycie chłopaka jest najskuteczniejszy. Na szczęście jeszcze nie przyłapałam jej na żadnych czarach z włosami czy innymi syfami i mam nadzieję, że to nie jest kwestia czasu. Czasem mam nawet wrażenie, że Yume nie potrzebuje i nie chce mieć chłopaka sama z siebie, raczej chce się tak jakby dopasować do Kido i mnie. Ale z Tenten jest zupełnie inna sytuacja. Gdybym nie przeżyła jej nowej manii na własnej skórze, w ogóle bym nie uwierzyła, że ta Tenten, którą znam, może się tak zachowywać. O ile Yume, Kido i ja traktujemy gazetowe porady co do podrywów z przymrużeniem oka, Tenten chłonie jak gąbka najnowsze techniki flirtu i oczarowywania chłopaków. Zwykle trenuje ze mną (tak, nawet z głupiego zagadania do Neji-sana Tenten zrobiła sobie małą misję i stwierdziła, że musi do niej potrenować) – ja gram rolę gburowatego Neji-sana, a ona jest sobą, przy czym zawsze mnie opieprza, bo nie wytrzymuję niektórych jej zagrań i zaczynam się śmiać, co nie jest podobne do gburowatego Neji-sana.

― Shota, nie pomagasz mi... Przestań się chichrać, chciałabym się skupić!

― Za bardzo się denerwujesz, Tenten. Nie sądzę, żeby się nie zgodził, ale jeśli już to jakimś cudem zrobi, to po prostu odejdź z podniesioną głową. To tylko głupi spacer.

― Łatwo ci mówić, to nie ty śliniłaś się do tego twojego chłoptasia, tylko on do ciebie. No i Neji-san jest geniuszem!

― No jest i co z tego? Jest też chłopakiem, którego koleżanka z drużyny zaprasza na spacer, bo jest w nim zakochana po uszy, ale on tego jeszcze nie wie.

― Nie sądzę, żeby Neji-san myślał o dziewczynach...

― Robi to częściej niż myślisz.

― Akurat, bo ty coś tam wiesz.

― Słuchaj, Tenten, prędzej czy później skapnie się, że nie ma przy nim jego damy serca, więc wtedy zobaczysz co zacznie robić.

― Okej, więc zróbmy to ostatni raz. Udawaj, że trenujesz. I nie trzymaj tak wysoko tych rąk, Neji-san robi to trochę inaczej, spójrz...

― Może napisz książkę „Co jak robi Neji-san, bo gapię się na niego z taką intensywnością i częstotliwością, że obudzona w środku nocy potrafię poustawiać wszystkich w pozach Neji-sana"?

― Nie gapię się. Okej... Neji-san, cześć. Widzę, że ostro trenujesz...

Tenten czasem przesadza. Trochę częściej niż czasem. Nawet trochę częściej niż często. Po prostu jest absolutną wielbicielką Neji-sana i to nie w tym pustym znaczeniu, ale jest jego naprawdę bardzo oddaną koleżanką i obserwatorką, jest zdolna do naprawdę dużych poświęceń dla niego. Kiedy piąty raz z rzędu poprawiała mnie, bo wymawiałam jej imię trochę bardziej jak Shikamaru niż jakby to robił Neji-san, musiałam nią trochę potrząsnąć. W opinii Tenten Neji-san jest kimś w rodzaju bóstwa, ale takiego bardziej osiągalnego. Tenten potrafi wyrecytować chyba wszystkie słowa, jakie Neji-san kiedykolwiek do niej wypowiedział, potrafi odtworzyć wszystkie jego charakterystyczne gesty, pamięta sposób wymawiania charakterystyczny dla klanu Hyuuga, pamięta dosłownie wszystko. Trochę się dziwię, że z takim zmysłem, z takimi obserwacjami i tą swoistą manią tak późno się zorientowała, że jest w Neji-sanie po prostu zakochana. Musiało to zginąć gdzieś pomiędzy pracą jako kunoichi, wspólnymi misjami, na których z tego co wiem raczej myśli się o bezpieczeństwie towarzyszy niż o uczuciu do nich, spotkaniami ze mną. Cieszę się, że mogę jakoś pomóc Tenten.

― Shota, siema.

― O, hej, Tenten, co tam? Wyglądasz na zadowoloną z życia.

― Czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie... Sorry, ale wyglądasz jakbyś spędziła parę godzin w kopalni.

― Spędziłam parę godzin w warsztacie, więc widzisz. A ty za to wyglądasz jakbyś zaprosiła właśnie Neji-sana na popołudniową przechadzkę i on się zgodził.

― No, spoko wodza, udało mi się. Misja zakończona powodzeniem.

― Jaka misja, to było zwykłe zaproszenie na spacer...

― Łatwo ci mówić...

― Nie jest mi łatwo, mam opuchnięte palce!

― Nie sądziłam, że to przeszkadza w mówieniu.

― To może mi opowiesz jak zaprosiłaś Neji-sana na waszą randeczkę?

― No dobra... On trenował tam gdzie zawsze, wiesz, blisko pól jego klanu, a ja przysiadłam w pobliżu. Po chwili mnie zauważył i przywitał się ze mną. Zapytał co robię na jego treningu, więc odpowiedziałam, że przyszłam popatrzyć, bo moje treningi mnie wykańczają, a przecież mamy urlop po to, żeby odpocząć, a nie się wykończyć

― I co on na to radykalne stwierdzenie?

― Daj spokój, totalny luz. Powiedział, że trenuje tak dla rekreacji.

― O, rzeczywiście totalny luz!

― Cicho siedź, bo ci nie opowiem. No i zapytałam po prostu czy nie chce ciasta.

― CO?! Miałaś jakieś ciasto?

― Nie, pomyliłam się! Po prostu zjarałam cegłę i nie wiem czemu zagadałam o ciasto. Lepiej było go zaprosić na wspólny trening... No i potem poprawiłam się i zapytałam, czy nie zechciałby się ze mną o tak przejść któregoś popołudnia po lasku, żeby odpocząć, porozmawiać.

― I co, i co?

― No... Cały Neji... Powiedział, że pomyśli, że ma dużo do potrenowania, że jak przestanie choćby na jeden dzień, to nigdy nie wróci do formy.

― Cholera... Ale masz taki dobry humor przecież!

― Jak mi nie będziesz przerywać, to powiem ci dlaczego.

― Przepraszam, mów dalej.

― Jak mi powiedział o tym trenowaniu i niewracaniu do formy, to zrobiłam mimowolnie taką zawiedzioną minę...

― Pokaż!

― Coś takiego... No i on chyba się zorientował, że mi sprawił przykrość i zapytał czy chcę się z nim przejść po tym lasku niedaleko włości Hyuugów pojutrze popołudniu.

― Łau! Super! Ale co za koleś... Myślałam, że on jest sztywny jak kij od szczotki, a on właściwie sam zaproponował randkę.

― Więc sama widzisz... Neji jest trochę sztywny, ale ma dobre serce i jest wspaniały i...

― Tak, tak, już znam wszystkie przymioty Neji-sana.

― Powiem wprost: wyglancujesz mnie na ten spacer?

― Pewka, nawet pożyczę ci jakieś ciuchy!

W ten oto sposób Tenten zaczęła spełniać swoje marzenie o Neji-sanie, a ja szczerze jej w tym pomagałam i kibicowałam, na moment ocierając się o utratę Tamakiego, który dzień po tym jak Tenten udało się umówić z Neji-sanem, odwiedził mnie...

― Cześć, Złota Shota!

― Tamaki, jeszcze raz tak na mnie powiesz, to naślę na ciebie moją przyjaciółkę Tenten i ona ci policzy żebra kunaiami od NARANE-BROŃ!

― No daj spokój, nasłałabyś kogoś na swego ukochanego? Jak mam na ciebie mówić? Złota Shota jest fajnie, rymuje się.

― Jaki poeta, takie rymy, wybacz kochany.

― A gdzie ty się wybierasz? Nie umawialiśmy się ostatnio, a widzę, że wywaliłaś wszystkie swoje najlepsze ciuchy, w tym tę wspaniałą sukienkę z gołymi plecami, którą kiedyś siłą na ciebie wcisnąłem, bo tak się wstydziłaś pójść w tym ze mną na karaoke...

― A nigdzie, daj spokój, tamto karaoke to była jakaś porażka, przez twoje zapędy stylizatorskie miałam grono okropnych adoratorów z dziewiątej klasy, koszmar.

― Odgoniłem ich wszystkich wtedy. Możesz mi powiedzieć co to za bałagan w twoim pokoju?

― Mówię ci, że nic, normalnie wszystko!

― Czy wybierasz się na randkę?

― Nie, co ty!

― _Jak usidlić chłopca?_, _Kiedy zrobić TO pierwszy raz?_, _Oczaruj go czarami!_, _Problemy z flirtem? Rozwiąż test, rozwiążemy twoje problemy!_, _Kocha – nie kocha_, _Daj się ponieść młodzieńczej miłości_, _Jak spędzić czas z chłopakiem za zero ryō?_, _Hit czy kit: randka na łonie natury_... Jesteś pewna, że nigdzie się nie wybierasz?

― Tak, jestem pewna, mówię ci. Przepraszam, ale siedzisz na moim poradniku makijażu.

― Możesz mi wobec tego powiedzieć gdzie się wybieramy?

― Nigdzie, no mówię ci!

― A powiesz mi z kim się w takim razie wybierasz?

― Z nikim.

― Już to widzę! Odstawiasz się w swoje najlepsze ciuchy, czytasz te wszystkie bzdety o randkach dla dziewczyn, malujesz się według jakichś poradników...

― Mówię ci, że nigdzie nie idę!

― To może byś mi powiedziała z kim.

― Z nikim!

― Masz jakiegoś drugiego chłopaka. Pewnie tego krawczyka od pani Ayo! Lecisz na niego od zawsze!

― On ma dziewczynę, uspokój się...

― No to biedna dziewczyna, bo ją zdradza z tobą!

― O, wypraszam sobie. Nigdzie nie idę, na żadną randkę!

― To na co? Do teatru w tej kiecce ledwo za tyłek?

― Nie!

― Masz innego kolesia! Powiedz mi co to za typ, rozprawię się z nim!

― Nie mam kolesia! Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to pomagam przyjaciółce przygotować się na randkę!

― Której?

― Tenten, ona jest kunoichi.

― Czyli nikogo nie masz? Na pewno?

― Nie, kochanie.

― Tylko komuś pomagasz? A z kim ją umawiasz?

― Przepraszam, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Tenten mi zabroniła.

― To będę ją śledził i się dowiem.

― Zwariowałeś?!

― Żart, żart, nerwusku! Jakbym mógł coś doradzić, to niech lepiej ubierze tę czerwoną w łódkę. Jest idealna na pierwszą randkę. Ja lecę, przyjdę jak już skończyć bawić się w stylistkę zakochanych. Pa, Złota!

Tamaki ma czasem naprawdę niezłe pomysły. Kiedy pokazałam Tenten moją czerwoną sukienkę do kolan, rozkloszowaną od pasa, z półdługimi rękawami i dekoltem-łódką, nie mogła oderwać od niej wzroku – od razu chciała ją mierzyć, a na tę czarną z gołymi plecami nawet nie spojrzała.

― Och, Tenten, wyglądasz prześlicznie! Zaskoczysz go już na samo wejście, nie pozna, że to ty!

― Dzięki... Zależy mi jednak, żeby wiedział, że umawia się ze mną, tak?

― Oj, wybacz, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać i – daruj – zawsze chodzisz w innych ciuchach, więc taka kiecka...

― Mogę sobie wybrać buty?

― No wybieraj, zobaczymy jakie wybierzesz.

― Mogą być te? Czarny z czerwonym chyba fajnie współgra.

― Zwariowałaś?! Trampy do takiej pięknej sukienki? Zostaw te kłapciaki, wybiorę ci coś bardziej... ech, sexy...

― Ale ja w tych sexy chyba się zabiję!

― Nie rozśmieszaj mnie nawet... Potrafisz skakać po drzewach jak małpa, a zabijesz się na zwykłych szpilkach?

― To nie jest powód do śmiechu! Szpile to nie dla mnie!

― Tenten, mówię ci, chodzenie w szpilkach powinno być dla ciebie dziecinnie proste, skoro potrafisz skakać z kija na kij...

― Dobra! Dawaj te szpilki!

― Żartuję, lepiej weź te czarne buciki na małym obcasie, wyglądają słodko.

― Jak sobie życzysz, Królowo Mody...

Wciśnięcie Tenten w moje czarne spotykanki było trudniejsze niż ubranie rozwydrzonego dzieciaka i to nie dlatego, że buty były jakieś za małe czy coś. Tenten co chwilę upierała się, że buty to nie jest najważniejsza rzecz w ubiorze na spotkanie z Neji-sanem i chociaż Tsunade-sama i Sakura noszą buty na obcasie, ona nie musi i właściwie to pewniej czuje się na płaskiej podeszwie i w razie ataku będzie jej łatwiej się poruszać, na co odpowiedziałam, że w razie ataku ma ode mnie pozwolenie, żeby przywalić obcasem w łeb zbira. Zachęcona tym nowatorskim pomysłem, Tenten w końcu wcisnęła się w spotykanki i to była chyba najlepsza nasza decyzja co do butów – szpilki tylko zepsułyby efekt słodkiego i niewinnego dziewczęcego wyglądu, a trampki... no, to był pomysł Tenten.

― Słuchaj, Shota, nie mogę zostać w tych dwóch koczkach?

― No mogłabyś, ale powiem ci, że facetom bardziej się podobają rozpuszczone włosy. Ponoć z czymś tam im się kojarzą, bo ja wiem... Sakura mi kiedyś coś chyba o tym mówiła, nie pamiętam.

― Ale jak ktoś mnie zaata...

― Tenten, czy możesz przestać myśleć o atakach cały czas? Po to jesteś na urlopie, żeby nie myśleć o atakach.

― A ty nie masz czasem szkoły?

― Nie mam, zaskoczę cię!

― Jaka szkoda...

― Chcesz zwrócić uwagę Neji-sana na siebie?

― No powiedzmy... Wmówiłaś mi to i wkręciłaś mnie!

― O, przepraszam, sama do mnie przyszłaś!

― Dobra, dobra, spoko wodza, niech będą rozpuszczone włosy.

― Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia.

Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale Tenten w rozpuszczonych włosach wygląda po prostu zupełnie inaczej. Może to kwestia przyzwyczajenia, albo tej słynnej zmienności kobiety – Tenten bez koczków to inna Tenten. Nie twierdzę, że w koczkach jej niedobrze, raczej zaskoczyło mnie to, że bez tych koczków wygląda tak świetnie. Postanowiłam nic nie robić z jej włosami – oprócz wpięcia czerwonej róży w jej włosy, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Czerwona róża doskonale dopełniła randkowy ubiór Tenten!

― Wiesz co, nie będę cię szpachlować jakoś mocno, wystarczy trochę podmalować ci rzęsy, jesteś najlepsza bez specjalnej tapety, kobiety naturalne są piękne.

― I mówi to laska, która co rano nakłada na całą twarz maź zwaną podkładem.

― Żeby mi przykryła syfy!

― Jakie znowu syfy, nie masz żadnych syfów...

― Ale z podkładem czuję się bezpieczna.

― Masz w takim razie dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Okej, dawaj te rzęsy i już muszę lecieć! Neji na mnie będzie czekał, on nie cierpi jak się ktoś spóźnia!

― Ojej, trzy minuty spóźnienia tylko zwiększą efekt! Popatrz do góry... A teraz zamknij oczy... Otwórz... Czekaj, teraz powoli zamykaj oczy, o taaak... Super! Jesteś już gotowa!

― Nie wierzę, że o to zapytam, ale masz jakiegoś słodkiego pachniucha dla słodkich dziewczynek?

― Hej, co masz do pachniuchów?

― Nic, poza tym, że jedyny jakiego używam, to dezodorant o działaniu aktywnym przez dziewięćdziesiąt sześć godzin! Kupiłam go na fantastycznej promocji!

― Gratuluję... Mam te śliczne jaśminowe perfumki z pompką, które były hitem przez ostatnie pięć miesięcy, reklamowali je nawet w KonohaBabe!

― Cudnie, popsikaj mnie nimi, ale błagam, nie chcę go udusić. Neji nie lubi chyba zbyt intensywnych zapachów, lubi po prostu brak zapachu...

― Okej, okej. Ale chyba lepiej zabić go zapachem niż smrodem.

― Spoko wodza, rozważę to, kiedy będzie się kręcił koło mnie jakiś natręt, a nie Neji. Mogę umyć zęby w twojej łazience?

― Biegnij.

Tenten wyleciała z mojego domu jak z procy i pomknęła w stronę rezydencji klanu Hyuuga, żeby tam zwolnić kroku i udać się już spokojnie w stronę lasku blisko pól Hyuugów. Całą noc nie mogłam wytrzymać i zamartwiałam się. Myślałam, że może gburowaty Neji-san potraktuje Tenten jakoś źle i ona się zrazi do niego. Nie pamiętam nawet moment, w którym zasnęłam, a śniło mi się, że Tenten mówi do Neji-sana „nigdy nie byłam w tobie zakochana, zawsze kochałam Guya i on jest moją miłością, to dla niego ubrałam kimono po prababci Shoty", na co Neji-san odpowiada jej „jak mogłaś, kupiłem ci czerwoną sukienkę, a ty nie nosisz spotykanek tylko jakieś okropne glany!". Sny są czasem zupełnie bez sensu...

Następnego dnia obudziłam się nadzwyczaj wcześnie (o siódmej) i od razu zabrałam się za śniadanie, po czym cała niespokojna udałam się do warsztatu wykonać dwa złote kunaie na specjalne zamówienie Hatake Kakashiego. Dzięki tej robocie przestałam na chwilę myśleć o Tenten i jej randce i zajęłam się całkiem swoją pracą.

― Sho-chan, kochanie, co ty tu robisz od ósmej?

― Cześć tato, zabrałam się za te kunaie dla pana Kakashiego, żeby mieć luźniejsze popołudnie.

― Świetnie, jak skończysz z tym złotem zabierzemy się za tamte sto shurikenów.

― Jakie sto shurikenów, tato!

― Żartowałem, masz tu pięć dych, możesz wyskoczyć na anmitsu do wioski.

― Łau, dzięki, tato, jak skończę od razu wylatuję z domu na deser!

Stosunkowo szybko uporałam się ze złotymi kunaiami dla Hatake Kakashiego i o dwunastej byłam już w drodze do klubiku z najlepszym anmitsu na świecie. Rozkoszując się smakiem deseru zupełnie zapomniałam o Tenten i jej randce z Naji-sanem, o czym jednak przypomniała mi sama Tenten, która wpadła do klubiku i usiadła ciężko obok mnie.

― O, hej, Tenten. Jak ci poszło? Wyglądasz okropnie, nie obraź się...

― A, daj spokój, jestem wykończona.

― To... może mi powiesz co się wczoraj działo? Cały wieczór umierałam z przejęcia, a w nocy śniły mi się głupoty o Guyu, spotykankach i tobie i Neji-sanie.

― Śnił ci się GUY?!

― No, nie do końca; śniło mi się, że ubrana w kimono po mojej prababci mówisz Neji-sanowi, że tak naprawdę kochasz Guya, a Neji-san opieprza cię, że nie nosisz spotykanek tylko glany.

― Nie wiem co ty brałaś przed snem, ale lepiej tego już nie bierz...

― To może powiesz mi co wczoraj robiłaś, jak poszła ci randka, dlaczego wyglądasz dziś tak źle?

― Randka poszła mi chyba dobrze... Neji-san powiedział, że ładnie wyglądam.

― I tylko tyle? To nie jest tak od końca udana randka...

― Nie, co ty... Byliśmy w tym lasku, trochę pogadaliśmy i pożartowaliśmy z Guya i Lee... NEJI UMIE ŻARTOWAĆ!

― Też nie wierzę...

― Cicho. No i potem poszliśmy tam do tego strumyka, żeby trochę pomoczyć stopy, ale ja zapomniałam, że te twoje spotkaniaki...

― Spotykanki!

― No nieważne, spotykanki... Zapomniałam, że one mają pasek taki z zapięciem i próbowałam je zdjąć na siłę i strasznie się z tym mordowałam, tragedia...

― Nawet mi nie mów, że zepsułaś mi jedne z moich najlepszych butów!

― Spoko wodza, nic im nie jest... Dasz mi w końcu dojść do słowa?!

― Przepraszam cię, mów dalej.

― I Neji... on... on mi rozpiął te buty!

― TAK! Od początku wiedziałam, że to genialny pomysł, żebyś je ubrała! A rozpiął ci coś jeszcze?

― Shota, zamknij się, ludzie słuchają!

― Och, przepraszam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

― Nic więcej mi nie rozpinał.

― Szkoda...

― Też tak myślę... znaczy się, TO BARDZO DOBRZE.

― Co jeszcze robiliście?

― No pomoczyliśmy trochę te stopy, Neji mi opowiadał o swoim klanie, ale ja go prawie wcale nie słuchałam! Tylko się na niego gapiłam i zaproponowałam konkurs rzucania kunaiami do celu.

― Zwariowałaś, Tenten, miało nie być żadnych konkursów! Zepsułaś randkowy nastrój!

― Co ty, poleciał na to. Porzucaliśmy trochę do celu.

― Mniemam, że wygrałaś?

― Jasne. Zasady były proste – żadnego Byakugana, na co Neji stwierdził, że skoro się z tobą kumpluję, to ty mi robisz jakieś specjalne kunaie z naprowadzaniem i czymś tam jeszcze, co on tam wymyślił... śmialiśmy się z tego pomysłu i powiedziałam mu... że to ty namówiłaś mnie na to, żebym się z nim umówiła.

― Brawo, Tenten, dzięki. Wyjdę na niewyżytą dziewczynkę!

― Nawet się tym nie przejął. Może pomyślał, że zależy ci na tym, żebym się bardziej z nim zżyła... W każdym razie potem poszliśmy jeszcze przejść się po całej wiosce, zahaczyliśmy nawet o Aka no Ai i Neji stwierdził, że to beznadziejna dzielnica i nie ma w niej nic ciekawego. Prawie wyszłam z siebie, kiedy jakaś lambadziara kazała mi spadać, a jego próbowała namówić na szybki numerek za rogiem po promocyjnej cenie, bo jest taki przystojny!

― Och, Tenten, mam nadzieję, że nie rozszarpałaś jej ostatecznie!

― Co ty, on nawet na nią nie spojrzał i stwierdził, że to koszmarna ulica i lepiej będzie jak sobie pójdziemy pospacerować gdzieś indziej. Potem cały czas tylko szliśmy i milczeliśmy.

― Milczeliście?!

― Spoko wodza, to było fajne milczenie. Potem nagle Neji zapytał mnie co myślę o tym, że tamta lafirynda się do niego przyczepiła i dlaczego moim zdaniem to zrobiła.

― I co, i co? Powiedziałaś mu, że to dlatego, że jest jakiś przystojny czy coś?

― No... Powiedziałam mu, że może wydał jej się atrakcyjny.

― No cóż... Mogłaś wymyślić coś gorszego ostatecznie...

― Potem do około drugiej siedzieliśmy na gałęzi drzewa i jedliśmy owoce, które Neji kupił na nocnym targu za rogiem Aka no Ai. Fajnie było tak sobie siedzieć z Nejim na gałęzi i jeść owoce...

― Czekaj, do DRUGIEJ? Łau, niezła jesteś!

― A potem Neji trochę wyśmiewał się z moich butów... Znaczy... zapytał, czy potrafiłabym przez nie kontrolować czakrę i trochę tak jakby sobie to potrenowaliśmy. Poszliśmy na to pole, na którym są pale i kije wbite w ziemię i usiłowałam w tych cholernych pantoflach skakać z kija na kij, a Neji stał na ziemi i uśmiechał się tak... no, w sumie tak fajnie. I w pewnym momencie... spadłam.

― I? Och, zaraz nie wytrzymam, opowiadaj!

― No spadłam na niego, co za koszmarny kosmos! Było mi tak wstyd...

― Wiesz, to w sumie bardzo romantyczne, spadłaś z kija prosto w ramiona – albo na klatę – Neji-sana... Ja bym nie pogardziła na twoim miejscu.

― Ale czy ty to kapujesz? Ja! Kunoichi i spadam z kija na kolesia, co za obciach...

― No i co było dalej? Każdemu najlepszemu się chyba zdarza...

― No jak tak spadłam na niego... co za horror... to go przewróciłam i leżałam na nim.

― TAAAK!

― Cicho! A on... on... on zapytał mnie czy jest wygodny.

― Kurde balans, on jest bardziej rozwinięty psychoseksualnie niż Tamaki!

― Rozwinięty psychoseksualnie? Ty za to jesteś niedorozwinięta w ogóle i zaraz ci wbiję w dupę tego pięknego złotego kunaia, którego mi kiedyś wykułaś!

― Nie szpanuj, dziś wykułam złote dla Hatake Kakashiego. Co odpowiedziałaś Neji-sanowi?

― No... Prawie spaliłam się ze wstydu i nie wiem co mi strzeliło do łba, ale go pocałowałam. W usta. Tak trochę dłużej.

― AAA! Jesteś bardziej rozwinięta psychoseksualnie niż Neji-san i Tamaki razem wzięci! Brawo, Tenten. Przełamałaś barierę!

― Taa... Jak tylko skończyliśmy się ze sobą ślinić, spojrzałam na niego i po prostu wstałam i uciekłam przed siebie.

― Och, nie! Coś ty narobiła?

― Uciekłam do domu i nawet nie zmrużyłam oka, zaparzyłam sobie zielonej herbaty. To dlatego tak okropnie wyglądam.

― Nie widziałaś się do tej pory z Neji-sanem?

― Widziałam.

― CO?

― Tak. Przyszedł do mnie i jak gdyby nigdy nic zapytał czemu uciekłam i czy nie podobał mi się nasz nocny trening. I umówiłam się z nim na następny dziś w nocy. Powiedział, żebym ubrała wyższy obcas, bo będziemy trenować. I że nie ma nic przeciwko, żebym czasem traciła równowagę.

― No cóż... Mam dość fajne siódemki, będą idealne do waszego treningu.

* * *

Witajcie ponownie. Postanowiłam rozerwać się trochę między moimi dwiema sesjami i przybyłam z małym dodatkiem do "Dwóch stron katany" ze specjalną dedykacją dla dwóch Czytelniczek tegoż, które są wielbicielkami kombinacji NejiTen. Mam nadzieję, że spełniłam oczekiwania co do tego paringu. Stwierdziłam, że może Neji jest trochę sztywny, ale na pewno nie aż tak bardzo i postanowiłam go ostatecznie wyluzować. Zachęcam do komentowania. Pozdrowienia!


End file.
